Talk:Elise Chanting/@comment-24.225.39.53-20150606011547/@comment-25436944-20150607040335
Thank you for your lovely comment but the Enchantress was not evil she saw that the Princes heart held no love only to how horrible he treated everyone and that he could not see what true meaning in her words meant before the Enchantress revealed her self and the prince was then punished to see if anyone could show him love and show that he can actually be a better person even in his uglyness. Hince the "Love another, and have her love returned; then he shall be free of the spell but if not he shall forever remain a Beast." The mask I made it that way because Myth will die in the years to come while Elise stays how she is for many centuries as she becomes the next Enchantress; which is why she does not have an animal mask. She could have many other animal friends but to choose one would be wrong as they could all have been her friend and didn't want to chose one over the other as it would not be fair in how she was brought up to be You can make another fairy and have her or he be friends with Elise and Faythorn but again the Enchantress was not evil in both the Disney or old story tale of Beauty and the Beast. Also the Enchantress was not apart of Sleeping Beautys story that was the Three Good Fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Meryweather though in the old stories they were unnamed. The Dark Fairy has no affiliations with either Beauty and the Beast story or the Enchantress. I researched high and low about my OC's story line and her mother about what, who, and how everything went in the orginal storyline and in Disney's. I even went to the Greek of Circe who is an Enchantress in the tale of Odyssey which I am also combining the tale of her mother as even in the Wiki of Beauty and the Beast 2, the Enchantress is also reffered to Circe. So in terms Elice Chanting is taking over the role of her mother Circe/Enchantress in the Beauty and the Beast story while also playing the part in the Odyssey. Though since we are going with Faiytales of the EAH franchise; I left out the part of Circe in the Odyssey the keep the role of the mysterious old hag and Enchantress in the ever loving story of Beauty and the Beast. Research can be a very valued thing and I have did my time doing so. Now, creating a character takes time and I can give many options of your Fairie and story line as there are many to pick from but choosing the say the Encahntress is evil I am sorry but I will not have a character who is not evil be depicted as one. Now, you can have a OC from the Good Fairies and Rebel as on would like to cause trouble and not have to act so Good like their mother. You can make your Enchantress OC but make sure it is not in anyway similar to mine as I have proof she belongs to me on my Facebook, Tumblr, Deviantart page, and on another EAH Fandom Wiki page. If any proof is similar to mine I shall report you for stealing. Yes I may be hard but many people like to steal or go off another OC profile but I will have none of that. ^_^ Anyway- I am having trouble with a Spring Unsprung outfit as many come to mind but ca not seem to get it all on paper or anything to fit. If I create the outfit I shall upload it her and on my other wesites that I am on.